


Observance

by SplatterOfPaint



Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplatterOfPaint/pseuds/SplatterOfPaint
Summary: Georgiana Darcy observes, and reflects.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	Observance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacecadet72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/gifts).



Georgiana Darcy was a shy girl. She had never disputed that. It was always the first characteristic which people noted, second only to her musical talent.

This shyness was hardly surprising, of course, when one considered her forebears: her father, George, had been a shy man, as had his before him. Her mother - God, how Georgiana missed her - had not been remotely shy or retiring. No, Lady Anne Darcy, née Fitzwilliam, had been straightforward and strong-willed; indeed, her quick wit and clever conversation were quite legendary. But she was always kind. And, oh, how her father had loved her.

_“For all that you have a tongue like a razor, Annie, you are so very, very good…even to that horrid sister of yours…"_

Her father’s words echoed in her mind as Georgiana watched her aunt, her mother’s sister, Lady Catherine de Bough, fly into a blind rage over her brother’s engagement to Elizabeth Bennet.

“How could you do this to us, Fitzwilliam? How could you bring such disgrace and disrepute onto this family? That obstinate, headstrong girl, with her rabble of unruly, ill-mannered relations, will do nought but befoul and besmirch our good name wherever they go! How could you do this? And after the scandalous nuptials of her youngest sister to your father’s worthless godson!”

Despite all the time which had passed, Georgiana felt as if she had been slapped. _What? Surely not..._

Georgiana can see her brother’s posture straighten, his shoulders stiffen, and she knows that a storm is brewing on the horizon. But she can only be grateful that her cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, comes to collect her in that moment, ushering her out of the room, his attention obviously drawn by their aunt’s rising voice. 

Their aunt, too caught up in her tirade, doesn’t even notice. “And all after knowing that it was your mother’s dearest wish that you marry Anne!”

She does not wish to leave her brother to their aunt’s mercy, of course, but she had great faith in his ability to manage their aunt. And as her brother’s jaw sets, and Georgiana has to smile, however slightly, despite the ever-increasingly decibels of their aunt’s voice. Lady Catherine does not appear to realise what she was started, in goading her brother about his fiancée. 

It does not occur to her until a full half-hour later that her brother likely saw to it that she did not have to witness any more of the display. While many may have found witnessing the argument entertaining – and she certainly does hear Mrs Reynolds speaking about it in hushed tones with her husband, the major-domo, her voice sparkling with mirth and pride over Fitzwilliam’s passion in defending his betrothed – Georgiana cannot help but be glad she does not have to see it.

* * *

“I shall prepare the main guest quarters for Miss Elizabeth Bennet, sir.”

Georgiana cannot stop the smile breaking out on her face at Mrs Reynolds’ words. 

“Thank you, Mrs Reynolds,” her brother says. “Her note indicates she should arrive this evening at 7 o’clock.” 

The nuptials which angered Lady Catherine so are merely a fortnight away. Her brother’s closest friend, Charles Bingley, and his fiancée, Jane Bennet – Miss Eliza’s sister – will arrive at the same time. As will the Bennet sisters' uncle and aunt, the charming Mr and Mrs Gardiner, who Georgiana understands played a role in bringing her brother and Miss Eliza together, however accidental it was. Her brother holds them in high esteem, either way, and Georgiana finds them to be warm, charming people.

“If it pleases you, sir, shall I make up her bed with the finest of the silk sheets?”

Georgiana and her cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, share a surprised smile at that; Miss Eliza has clearly made quite the impression upon the ever-protective, formidable Mrs Reynolds.

“That is a lovely thought, Mrs Reynolds,” Mr Darcy says, smiling, clearly touched at the thought. “Miss Bennet will be most appreciative, I’m sure.”

“Very good, sir,” Mrs Reynolds replies, looking quite pleased with herself as she leaves the room.

Georgiana’s smile merely widens when she sees the look on her brother’s face: he looks thrilled and terrified and anxious and impatient and oh-so-happy, all at once. 

Seeing the look on her face, her brother smiles again. “I’m glad I am providing you with amusement, Georgiana,” he says, but his voice is gentle and full of good humour.

“Seeing you happy brings me great pleasure, Fitz,” Georgiana says, and cannot help but laugh as her brother’s face changes again; he has clearly realised that Elizabeth has yet to hear that particular nickname.

“I agree, Georgiana,” their cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, chimes in from his seat by the fireplace. “Indeed, I had not already had the pleasure of meeting her, I would be most keen of hearing of her imminent arrival. To see what woman had finally tempted our fine cousin with the constraints of marriage.”

Her brother laughs. “And what a woman she is,” he says, his dark eyes soft like Georgiana had rarely seen them. 

“A woman deserving of the best silk sheets, apparently,” the Colonel says, and the siblings laugh.

* * *

Their guests arrive at precisely 7 o’clock and Georgiana cannot help but marvel at the reaction her brother has to Elizabeth Bennet. The moment she walks into a room, it is as if no one else is there: he just looks at her, looks and looks and looks, as if he is worried she will disappear into think air should he do more than blink. But he is smiling the entire time, as if he has found the secret to true contentment in life, thanks to the presence of this one woman.

Although she was very young, Georgiana recalls that their father was like this with their mother, Lady Anne. She recalls seeing them at parties and dinners and balls, and if her father was not at his wife’s side (letting her do the vast majority of the talking), he was watching her in admiration from across the room. 

Georgiana is old enough to know that, in many men, this would be a sign of possessiveness, of control, of something dark and twisted. But in the Darcy men, she sees it for what it is: a shy man who holds his dazzling, dynamic wife in the highest of esteem, who looks to her for support and comfort and guidance, especially in social situations, where they feel awkward and clumsy. 

She remembers her mother teaching her about the Greek philosopher, Plato, and his writings that humans originally had two heart, two heads, four arms and four legs. Zeus – fearing the power of humankind – split all humans in two, leaving humans bereft and forever searching for their other half.

In their wives, the Darcy men obviously found the closest thing to a real-life equivalent of this missing half. Georgiana cannot help but be glad of it.

Although she admits (only to herself, and only in the most secret part of her mind) that she is not inclined toward marriage, especially not after…well, that…Georgiana wonders if, one day, she may find that herself.

Looking at her brother and her soon-to-be sister-in-law – the woman who has not totally transformed her brother, but rather brought out the best in him – Georgiana cannot help but feel hopeful.


End file.
